


touching

by greywardenblue



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Drabble, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: It is a presence in my mind. A closeness. A touching without any kind of touching involved.My favorite kind.
Relationships: Asshole Research Transport & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	touching

I shut the door and lie on the bed. There is a pause, then ART's presence settles over me like a blanket. It is... difficult to explain in human terms, human words, even with all the practice I've had at trying to make myself understood by humans. It is a presence in my mind. A closeness. A touching without any kind of touching involved.

My favorite kind.

"SecUnit?" Iris at the door. "Can I come in? Or... would you prefer to be alone?"

ART asks me a question. I answer no.

To Iris, I respond out loud. "I'm not alone."


End file.
